


Remember Me

by KiyoshiTanaka



Series: Baby Bump [9]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Panty Kink, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7726159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiyoshiTanaka/pseuds/KiyoshiTanaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Changing table' isn't the only unconventional use of the Captain's chair that Jim can come up with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a spam-post of works in this universe. I suggest reading 'This High Up' and 'Ashes' before the others, but whatever floats your boat.
> 
> This takes place around the same time as 'Got Away With It.'

“Captain override code JTK322CP,” Jim said as he walked onto the bridge. “Bridge cameras and video recorders off.”

“Cameras, off,” the computer replied. “Video recorders, off.”

“Captain,” Spock said from the science station, “It is not advisable to turn off the cameras. It will look suspicious. And with so many of the crew on shore leave, were something to go wrong, you would likely take the blame.”

Jim smiled to himself. “Spock, it’ll be fine. And right now, what I have planned is something I highly doubt you’d want recorded.”

Spock’s eyes frowned. “Captain?”

“Commander Spock,” Jim said, pointing to his Captain’s chair. “Sit.”

“Captain, I don’t—”

“ _Sit_ , Mr. Spock.”

Spock finally complied, although his back was stiff. Jim walked behind the chair and began massaging Spock’s shoulders. Jim leaned in close and whispered, “Now, Commander, what do I need to do to convince you?”

“Convince me of what, Captain?”

“That your Betazoid assistant is a spy for the Romulan Empire,” Jim invented.

“I have no Betazoids on my science team,” Spock said.

“Sure you do. She’s been trying to seduce you ever since she arrived.” He nibbled the pointed tip of Spock’s left ear. “What incentive do you need to get rid of her, Mr. Spock?”

Spock _finally_ realized what Jim was doing although Jim wasn’t sure if it was his words or the fact that he was now licking Spock’s neck.

“Jim, we cannot have sex on the bridge,” Spock objected, making no move to push Jim away from his neck.

“It’s _Captain_ while we’re on the bridge,” Jim said. “And that’s why the cameras are off. Starfleet doesn’t need to know the Captain of their flagship is trading sexual favors for support from his First Officer. Now what do I have to do to convince you, Commander?”

Spock groaned and Jim knew he’d won—it had actually taken more persuasion than he expected. Spock had a tendency to talk dirty—not that Jim minded—and he had threatened to fuck Jim in the Captain’s chair on more than one occasion. This was Spock’s fantasy as much as it was Jim’s.

“What can I do to convince you?” Jim repeated.

“Computer, play _Centuries_ , original version,” Spock ordered. “Captain, if you want me to get rid of the Lieutenant, you must perform a striptease. Once you are nude, I will decide if it’s enough to convince me.”

Jim smirked and came out from behind the chair. “Is that all, Commander?”

Jim moved with the music, starting by toeing off his shoes. This wasn’t his first striptease—it wasn’t even his first striptease _for Spock_. He knew how to turn his husband on. His socks followed his shoes and then he slowly, slowly pulled his shirt over his head.

When the shirt fell to the ground, Jim danced, watching as Spock unzipped his trousers and pulled out his own cock, which was already flushed green. He patted himself on the back. Usually Spock was able to control himself until he saw Jim’s panties. Being on the bridge must really be turning Spock on.

Jim played with the button to his trousers for several long seconds, until Spock growled, “Get on with it.”

Jim smirked and unbuttoned the pants, unzipped them, and let them fall to the floor. He stepped out of them and watched Spock’s hand move on his cock, his brown eyes fixated on Jim’s panties—or the hard cock inside them, Jim could never be sure. Jim slowly pulled the silky underwear off and shot them over his left shoulder.

He moved with the music for a few more seconds before saying, “Well, Commander, have I convinced you yet?”

Spock swallowed. “Hardly. Perhaps fellating me will be persuasive enough.”

Jim took three steps forward, fell to his knees, and nuzzled the inside of Spock’s thighs, working his pants down a bit further. He nibbled the tender skin, relishing in the, “Captain, I suggest you move your mouth to my cock, or I will decide that the Betazoid stays.”

Jim snickered to himself and then moved his mouth to Spock’s balls instead. He suckled them gently before finally moving toward what he really wanted. He licked the head of Spock’s cock before taking it into his mouth. He sucked gently for a moment. Then Spock’s hand was in his hair, pushing him down, forcing him to take more.

It was a mark of how well he knew Jim that he knew exactly how much Jim could take to start with. Spock’s cock was big enough that Jim always had to work up to taking the whole thing.

Soon enough, he was deep-throating Spock. Before Spock came, he pulled Jim off his cock. “Prepare yourself,” he ordered. “You’re going to ride me. I believe that will be sufficient to convince me to report the Betazoid.”

Jim did as Spock requested, grabbing lube from his discarded pants and fingering himself open. He didn’t spend a lot of time on it; he liked the burning sting of not-quite-stretched-enough, and Spock loved it when he was tight like this.

When Jim stopped touching himself, Spock gestured to his lap, where his cock was standing proudly, waiting for Jim to make use of it.

He spread his legs—god, they barely had enough room to do this, even with the width of the Captain’s chair—and positioned himself over Spock’s cock. Jim held Spock’s prick in his hand as he sank down onto it, loving the way Spock groaned and dropped his head back against the headrest.

Jim kissed Spock’s cheek, then began to move. He moved leisurely—until Spock said, “Captain, I suggest you move faster. I’m not in the mood for teasing today.”

Jim smirked and complied, fucking himself on Spock’s cock. “Touch me, Spock,” he breathed.

“It’s Commander when we’re on the bridge, Jim,” Spock answered, even as his hand wrapped around Jim’s arousal.

It didn’t take much longer for Jim to come, making a mess over Spock’s uniform shirt. Spock let out a groan when Jim tightened around him and thrust upward once more as he came inside Jim.

Once their orgasms had passed, Jim settled down on Spock’s cock, kissing his neck gently. “See?” Jim said. “Nothing bad happened.”

“Just because nothing bad happened _this_ time doesn’t mean—”

“Aren’t you the one who always says that speculation is useless?”

“Jim—”

Jim wiggled on Spock’s cock. “Don’t tell me you didn’t enjoy it.”

“You know I can’t lie, Jim,” Spock answered. “But enjoying it does not mean—”

“Oh my god.”

At the sound of Uhura’s voice, Jim scrambled off of Spock’s cock and into his pants. Spock hurriedly tucked himself into his pants.

“What are you doing here?” Jim demanded. “You’re supposed to be on shore leave.”

“I forgot my communicator at my station,” Uhura said. She was very clearly trying not to laugh. “And I am now incredibly glad I did. I am never going to forget this. And I’m never going to let either of _you_ forget it either.”

“What was that about nothing bad happening?” Spock asked.

“Now is the time you decide to be snarky?” Jim demanded.

§§§

Chekov made a strange noise when he sat down at his console.

“Chekov?” Jim asked. “Something wrong?”

“Yes. I mean no. I mean—” He looked desperately at Uhura. “I don’t—are these yours?” With those words, he held up a pair of silky, cream-colored panties.

Spock made a strange choking noise, Jim felt his face turn red, and Uhura said, “Oh my god.” And then she burst out laughing. “Thank you, Chekov.”

“You’re welcome?” Chekov asked.

“No, really, thank you,” Uhura insisted. “I really appreciate it. I am _never_ going to forget this moment.”

Great. Jim was starting to lose track of how many people knew about his panties.


End file.
